


On The Shore

by MageoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageoftheNorth/pseuds/MageoftheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 year old Tino finds himself stuck on a mysterious island. He has no clue where he is and why he is here, because the last thing he can remember is driving home. When then clues begin to reveal themselves, Tino has no explanation, realizing that some things are better left unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My 2am mindset](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+2am+mindset).



A boy washed ashore and slept for a day, until he realized the tide was pulling him away. Soft, the first thing he realized as his eyes slowly opened, the task seeming to be so terribly hard. The second thing he noticed was that there was no sun, though there was light. Unfortunately, there was no telling to where it came from. The third thing he noticed was the colors of the trees: greens, purples, pinks and blues, all scattered about the mysterious island. Finally, as he sat up at a snails pace, he realized that there was no shoreline; just an endless stream of waves. 

Perhaps it was the fog?   
No.   
Well, it would have go wait for later, the man thought, crawling over to a tree to help him stand. Where were the others? Why was he alone? He asked himself, only being able to hear the sounds of waves.   
Lifeless.  
Nothing in sight moved, everything standing still as ice. Looking up the white sand beach, the blond boy walked with caution, ready to pounce. 

Nothing was here, nothing at all.   
He decided to explore, the colorful forest that was looking rather inviting. Though, after hours and hours of taking such a hike nothing was found other than a few strange objects and a pathway to who knows where. Odd.

He would just have to wait, wanting to sleep more due to his body being tired from all the swimming that likely occurred much earlier that day. With a gentle sigh, the man buried himself in the warm sand, trying to feel at home. 

Upon the next day, no sun shone in his eyes. Everything was how he left it, along with the waves gently crashing ashore. He found this odd, unknowing of the true realities that this place held. Honestly, it terrified him. The loneliness was not so bad at the moment, but only because the hunger distracted him more. 

He wondered where the others were, hoping that they hadn't died or something ultimately worse had happened. So lost in his thoughts, he never noticed when he felt a tug at his arm. Though, if he had there would be no explanation for it anyway. Some things are better off unknown. 

___________________________________

[ Admin Note ]

Hello! I have many plans for this story and hope that anyone reading sticks around till the end.   
I first want to apologize for any bad grammar or spelling, I usually write very late into the night and do not notice.   
Finally, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It is more of an introduction to anything other than rising action and all that so yeah. I also did not want it to look tacky.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

The day was spent exploring, not much that pertained to food to be found. Though, he did find a well, its water was crystal clear, Tino almost being able to see to the bottom. A good ways away from the well stood a house, looking much like something Tino had imagined long ago as a child. It had a story and a half, short and painted light blue, flower pots in the windows with pressed white curtains.   
That gave him some comfort.   
Once entering the simple home, he poked around. Nothing was there other than furniture and books. Though, it was scarily accurate to his imagined one. That did not comfort him. Finally, he decided that he was thankful and settled himself into the fluffy bed. It was actually...nice? A bit odd, but nice to have some comfort in this weird place.

A few hours passed before Tino had woken from his nap, feeling refreshed and happy. Though, very hungry. All he wanted was food. He wondered why this island had no food. Once more, an odd occurrence.   
Not long after his wake, Tino felt that same pull at his Arm. Maybe he had heard someone too but he couldn't remember. He walked it off and sat by the well, looking down into it with sad eyes. Who knew loneliness could eat away at you so quickly. 

A day turned into a few before Tino left that well, though he was unaware of such. Time was never there to begin with... everything was a constant state of surreal. The faces he loves so dear felt so far away but so near. This was the only thing that could motivate Tino for weeks. As they passed, Tino found a clue or two each week. Though, not enough to answer his questions. 

\-------------------------------

I will post this chapter now since it seems like this story will turn out half decent :).

Chapters may be slow since home life is not great and school Is a thing. (It is 05:47)

Sorry my chapters are short, I fear tel hem being tacky. I am also the kind of writer who does short chapters but will likely write a bunch. 

If anyone wants to guess in the comments, theories or whatever feel free! I love interacting with others on my stories. Also, ideas are always welcome since I often feel writers block. 

Thanks!


End file.
